


A Birthday Spent With You

by Fandom_Lover_For_Life126



Series: Oumasai/Saiouma week 2k18 [4]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oma Kokichi's Birthday, Oumasai Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Lover_For_Life126/pseuds/Fandom_Lover_For_Life126
Summary: Who cares about someone birthday in a killing game? Kokichi certainly doesn't! Not one bit! That's why he stayed up till 12 am to NOT wish himself a happy birthday, he swears that's all it is.





	A Birthday Spent With You

**Author's Note:**

> OwO I like how this one came out. Prob my fav so far tbh y'all. Enjoy!

**11:46 pm.**

**11:47 pm.**

**11:48 pm.**

**11:49 pm**

**11:50 pm.**

**11:5-**

Ouma sighed as the numbers on the monopad changed once again. It was now 11:51 pm on Wednesday the 20th of June. He’d turn 18 in a matter of minutes and he was spending the day tomorrow all alone. I mean after all, who’d want to spend the day with an evil leader? He treated Kiibo badly, although he had a good reason. There was no way he wasn’t reporting to monokuma, intentional or not. Maki wanted him dead, Kaito hated him, Himiko was too busy trying to fulfill Tenko’s last wish, Gonta just did whatever he said and that was no fun. Miu didn’t particularly like him, if the plan to kill him was an indicator. And Shuichi…well he never knew where he stood with Shuichi.

So maybe it wasn’t even June. He had no way of knowing anymore. Whatever it might have been he wasn’t going to expect anyone to say anything tomorrow even if the monopads included their birthdays. No one was that observant except Shuichi. Then again, he never did know where the two stood.

**11:57 pm.**

**11:58 pm.**

**11:59 pm.**

He supposed that was for the best. No one noticed and no one knew then there was no need to think anything of it. After all, who’d want to celebrate an evil leaders birthday? They’d all much rather celebrate his death.

**12:00 am.**

He smiled with an unamused tone and hummed out the tune of happy birthday to himself and ended with a small sing-song,

_“Happy Birthday to m-”_

His bitter song end was interrupted when a small note was pushed under the door across the room from him.

**12:02 am.**

“What the f-” he cut himself off mid curse when he heard footsteps rushing away down the stairs and a door closing a little too loudly.

As curiosity got the best of him, he looked around his junk-filled room before picking his way through it all and bending down to pick out the note half shoved under his door. It didn’t move at first and he had to swing the door open to find the note trapped under a small tin with a not horrible but not the best-looking cupcake inside it. He picked the tin and the note up and peered into the hall and down the stairs.

No clues.

Interesting.

He closed the door again and picked his way across the room to his bed where he set the tin down and pulled the cupcake out. It was covered in slightly messy purple frosting, a white and black cupcake peel holder covering the sides. He pulled it away carefully to reveal a chocolate cupcake underneath. His favorite flavor cake. He set it aside in favor of pulling the note out and reading the curly handwriting carefully.

_Dear Ouma-Kun,_

_Happy birthday, I know it might not mean much from anyone here to say that but I remembered it was today and was hoping to be the first to give you a gift of some kind. I hope the cupcake came out okay. I’m not as good a cook as Kirumi ~~is~~ was. Hope your birthday is as good as it can be here._

_-Shuichi_

Ouma blinked. And then again. And again.

12:14 am.y

“Sahara-Chan remembered…?”

Indeed Shuichi had remembered. How odd. How interesting he even cared. Maybe he was more on the detective’s good side then he really knew. Whatever the case was, he’d take it. One birthday wish is better than none.

He bit the cupcake carefully and chewed it experimentally before swallowing it. Moist, a bit too much sugar in the cake itself to not have affected it. Nonetheless, it was good. He ate the rest of it slowly as he re-read the note again and again.

**12:23 am.**

Shuichi sure was the odd man out in this cast of people. That wasn’t really all that horrible for him though.

 

 


End file.
